The Valentine gift
by Princess Iceangel
Summary: I suck on the title. so what. It PG just in case. It is KishIchigo fic. Anyways Kish make Ichigo a gift I also suck on summary too. It is a chapter fic. rated up to 'T'
1. the gift

PIA: hi  
Kish: Hey is this about me?  
PIA: yes and why are still here?  
Kish: Ichigo mad at for a reason.  
PIA: I wonder why.  
Kish: What is it about?  
PIA: you get board and decided to write a poem or poems about Ichigo, and you give it to her.  
Kish: Does she kiss me/ Staring at Princess with hopeful eyes/  
PIA:...no  
Kish: why  
PIA/not looking at Kish grab keyboard and start typing/  
Disclaimer: I don't own TMM  
!

Kish was lying on the floor. He was so broad that he was laying on the floor staring at nothing. He sigh in got up from the floor and look at the wall where a calendar. He notices a Monday was covered in pink ink. He stood up and walks over the wall. He looks at the ink cover date. ' V-val-ent-in-e's day... Valentine's day. Hmmmmm I wonder what it is.' Kish thought with little brain ' I better ask Pai what is Valentine's Day is.' So he walks out of his room to Pai's door. " Hey Pai open the door. I need to ask you something," he said. Pai open his door and continued read his book called 'Shadow Knight' " What do you want Kish?" Pai ask not looking at Kish in the eyes. " I want to know what is Valentine's Day?" Kish said. Pai thought for a while. " Valentine's Day is a day when... uhhhhhhhhh... boys and girls will exchange give to each other. Sometimes they well spent time with each other as they were... I mean lover spent time with each other." Pai explained or at lest try to any way. " O" that was all Kish had said. 'Valentine's Day is tomorrow too. Maybe I will spend time with Ichigo tomorrow but I want to do something for her.' he thought. He was thinking for what he wants to give Ichigo. After three hours of thinking he came up with something. " I should make some poems for her," he said to himself." KISH SHUT UP" shouted Tart who was watching Who Framed Roger Rabbit. (Sue me) Kish teleported to his room and began to write. (I'm not going to tell what he is writing)  
**Valentine's day on earth at 2:00  
**Ichigo was walking home after she spend all most of her morning and afternoon with Masaya. While on her way home she notices her parents aren't home. 'Great I home alone again.' she thought. She walk up her drive way up to the door and than got her house keys and open the door. As she went up to her room she saw a stuff strawberry with four poems next to it. She picks one up and read it. The writing was neat and was written in red pen. It reads  
_' A girl with red hair  
Took my heart away from me  
My love is with her'_  
She was touch by the way it was written. She took another one. It reads  
_' A little red head  
Runs away from me every day  
But never me a chance'_  
Again she was touch and read another one. It reads_  
'My little strawberry  
My love for you is like life  
It will keep going forever'_  
The last one was beautiful in her heart. It reads  
_'The silver moon light  
Shine on the one I love dear  
In the light she is my goddess.'  
_Ichigo was wondering who gave it to her. Just then Kish who was watching her on her balcony came in her room. " Hi my little cat angel. I see you like my Valentine." He said with a smile. " Wait you give me this?" she asks. Kish only nodded and than said " There another thing too." he pull out a gold bell on silver ribbon. Ichigo was shock that Kish of all people would give her something like this. " Why did you do this for me?" she asks him. " Coz I love you and it is Valentine's Day after all," he said " Well I got to get going." " WAIT" shouted Ichigo. " Want to give you something." she said after. "Well I waiting" He said. ' I can't belief I'm doing this.' she thought. She walks up to him and Kiss him on the lips lightly. After a few seconds Ichigo got all red and went to the bathroom to wash her face. Kish was in his little world and left for the ship. He was happy for not only did Ichigo like his gift but she kisses him. He will remember this day till he dies.  
END  
!

PIA: well that it  
Kish: You liar you said she won't kiss me.  
PIA: I know. I like to mess you up. Now the poems are mine okay 8)  
Kish: I hate you >8P  
PIA: you sound like DIK.Please Reveiw


	2. the next year

PIA: Hi  
Kish: I still hate you.  
PIA: still mad at me for lieing to you. Well some reviewers ask me to post more. That are: Mew Kiki, Mew Lizzy, hatori obsesser, Ichigo as a cat, Fish Head The 3rd. Thank you hatori obsesser (signed), Ichigo'N'Kish4ever (anonymous), Mew Kiki (anonymous), Mew Lizzy (signed), Alyssa (anonymous), BlueDragonGirl1 (signed), Ichigo as a cat! (Anonymous), alien dude and Mew Crystal (anonymous) Fish Head The 3rd (signed) for the reviews.  
Kish: is this a one-shot too.  
PIA: yes it is.  
Kish: you're not going to lie to me  
PIA: no you do kiss her and she kiss you back 8)  
Kish: okay... I guess.  
-------------------------------------------------

A year after Kish gave Ichigo the gift. Ichigo was thinking maybe it was wrong not to have Kish to leave so soon. It was a beautiful Sunday and I mean a beautiful Sunday. The cafe' was close, no school, and it was snowing. She wore a black long sleeve shirt with a pink coat (not those puffy ones) a red skirt goes to her knees with a black cathead with green eyes. Red socks and black boots with three-inch heels and a pink book in a red sac (sac is French for bag and I think you know what my fav. color is... it's red.) She was walking all alone the reasons: Lettuce is sick with the flu, Mint what am I going to say...she is a snobby brat, Zakuro was in China, Pudding was taking care of her sisters and brothers, Ryou now why would she think of him, Masaya was busy today, and her other friends (who I don't know their names) were with their parents. She was walking to the park. The park was empty. She sighs and still walks on into the empty park. It was peaceful and still beautiful. The snow was still falling to the icy earth. Soon she forgot how lonely she was and skip along the trail. She was still skipping along the trail 'till she slips on some ice. She thought she would fall down on the hard, cold, icy ground, but she didn't. She fell in two strong arms that belong a certain green hair, annoying alien named Kish. Kish caught her before she fell on the ground. " What are you doing outside in the snow Koneko-chan?" he asks her as he helps her up to her feet. " I was just finding some where to read this book I bought." she told him and pull out the pink book called ' moon poem and sun life' " The title is stupid" Kish said as he read the title. " Well I like to read some of the poems that written by Moonlight goddess." (Me I wrote these poems kay and that name you can see is my nickname that my friends gave me.) " Can I join you...please" he ask her with hope in his eyes. Ichigo saw hope in his eyes and he did give her a gift a last Valentine's Day and she is lonely. " Sure Kish you can read with me, BUT don't do any thing stupid or else." she said. Kish just smirks and nodded. For few minutes they found a bench. They sat down and Ichigo took out her book and start to read out loud to Kish. Because he can read in English.

Moonlight the lover's dream  
They would think that life was a game  
The game is love and dreams.

Sunlight dance freely  
Life had stop for her only  
Like she is only one

Death is the black soul  
No one can hear any bells of happiness  
Only mones of sadness

It will be cold as rain  
It will also be hot as passion  
You may not feel it  
But it will be with you...always

After reading six more poems Kish close his eyes. He was lost in thought. Until He heard a similar poem.

Two strangers sitting alone  
One has something to say  
That he is in love with her... And no other.

Kish opens his eyes and took the book away and looks at Ichigo. Ichigo was shock and mad as hell because Kish took her book. " Kish give my book back," she yelled at him. "Koneko-chan." Kish started to say when she smacks him in the face.

(Kish: HEY!  
PIA: What?  
Kish: she smacks me.  
PIA: I would too if someone stole my book. Now let me continue.)

Ichigo grab back her book, got off bench, and started to leave. But Kish grabs her wrist and won't let go of her and took her book away from her again. " KISH LET GO OF ME AND GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK!" she yelled. "No I want to tell you something first" he said. " Go right head." Ichigo said annoyed. But Kish pulls Ichigo into a hug instead.

(Kish: I thought I was going to kiss her  
PIA: Will you stop cutting me off already? Now cut me off again... I'll kill you. / Drakflames appear behind PIA/  
Kish/scared/ OKAY OKAY)

Ichigo try to pull away but Kish's grip was tight. Kish than float up in a cold, lifeless, about to fall tree. He sat down on the highest and most stabled branch on the tree and put Ichigo on his lap. " Koneko-chan...I mean Ichigo ... do you remember year ago...last February. I gave you that gift and you kiss me in return," Kish said with hint sadness.

(Kish: How stupid.  
PIA: Kish I'm waning you STOP CUTTING ME OFF!)

" Uhhhhh yeah" Ichigo said " well I did forgot to say something" he said with the sad tone and blushing. " Is it some thing sick?" she asks with a disgusted look on her face. "No its not." he said.

(Kish: will you make up your mind!  
PIA: Kish I'll kill you... Oh oh look look!  
Kish: What.  
PIA: Neko-Ichigo is right over there/ pointing to a black cat that is not Ichigo/  
Kish?  
PIA: If you kiss her she become human.  
Kish: and she loves me.  
PIA/ big eyes and a fake smile: sure.  
/Kish chasing the cat/  
PIA: RUN NEKO RUN! Finally he is gone.)

" Than what is it." she said really annoyed. Kish was blushing beat red." Well I... Well... I don't care if I said before, but I love you so much it kills me that you don't feel the I do." He said blushing, festered." Well Kish I Love you too." she said in a whisper, but Kish heard it clear as a day. " Y.you do but...I thought." Kish was cut off. " I did you see last week Her broken my heart by cheating on me with a black hair girl name June (my friend who as a crush on him?)." she said looking down blushing. Kish was happy a slightly mad at Masaya for being a cheater. He tiled Ichigo head and kisses her lightly for he is afraid she would not like it. Ichigo was shock for a little bit and soon relax and kiss him back for a few precise minutes the parted for air. Kish teleported them down to the cold, icy earth. Where Ichigo kiss Kish back. Than Ichigo realize some thing and broke the kiss. " What wrong honey?" Kish asks drays look in his eyes (for a love of god Kish)" I just remember you still have my book can I please have my book?" Ichigo stare and ask him. Kish took it out and gave it back. WHAM Ichigo hit him right in the head with the book. " OWOWOW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he shouted. " For taking my book." She told him. She took one of his hands and he laces their fingers together and exit out of the park.

End

--------------------------------------------------------  
PIA: WELL THAT IT this is a sequel to The Valentine gift  
Kish: I love you now/hugging PIA/  
PIA: help / Mew Star pull Kish off PIA/  
PIA: thanks.  
/ Mew Star bow and exit/  
PIA: note Mew Star is mine also.  
Kish: is there being a wedding.  
PIA: up viewers and I"M SOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ITS LATE UPDATEING! And sorry for misspelled words.

Declaimer I don't own TMM Mew Star and poems are mine.


	3. Chapter 3 FINALLY

Hi veiwers a little note.  
1. this is still a Kish/Ichigo fic  
2. this chapter has a little ryou/ichigo fluff that the note. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!  
Kish: PIA I swear one of these days I will.  
PIA/ hold out a blowtotch/ You will do what.  
Kish: nothing.  
PIA: well than. okay I'm going to be in trouble but this is going to be short.  
discaimer Iown nothing.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

CH.3

On the way of to work Ichigo was walking down the sidewalk. Ichigo was going to work early for once. It was a Monday so she just left school. She was kinda shock about her going to school since 2 weeks after her meeting with Kish at the park Masaysa got killed. ( If you must want to know how here is a two week flashback)

2 weeks ago+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ichigo was wearing a black sleeveless top with a white sweater and wearing black pants and white boots. She was crying. She didn't care if he didn't love her, but she did care because he was a good friend. Everyone was sad and a bit mad at whoever laughing. ( If you want to know its everybody who hates Masaya x3) As they were about to bury Masaya into icy cold and hard ground someone thew a rock at his face (/laughing/) They ignord the rock and continued what they were doing. Then everyone left but one girl stayed. She wore a black dress, a little slutty to Ichigo, knee high, black boots flat heel. She had a black hair hang down mid back, brownish grey eyes, and a pale white lips. It was June , but Ichigo didn't really care. Ichigo walk past a sakura tree ( sakura- cherry blossoms) as she did she didn't notice a pair of gold and sad looking eyes.

END+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

She wipe the tear out of her eyes as she continue walk to her work again not noticing a pair of gold color eyes. When she got to work the only people there on the first floor were Mint and Keiichiro. "Well finally you came to work early", Mint said when she notice Ichigo. Ichigo just smile and got ready for work. When she came out the dressing room she got a stare from Ryou. But she was in a little hurry so she ran past him. Sometime later in the afternoon. Around 2:49 everyone was working very very hard. Zakuro was for once tring to be poilte, Mint was tring not to yell because she cant have her afternoon tea, Pudding is still hyper and making lettuce clean her mess who is tring not to break things, and Ichigo was tring to smile her best to day and not hit some one for thier rudeness.

At the end of the day the only people left were Ichigo and Ryou. Everyone went home and Keiichiro went to the store across town. " hey Ichigo will you follow me to the lab for a while." Ryou ask her out of nowhere. " sure Ryou...I'll be there in a minute." she said unease. When she got down there. there were no lights on. Suddenly someone grabs her hips and turn her around. Then her felt hot, wet lips on hers. She didn't know who was kissing her but it felt right. She moan as the presser increase. Ryou was a wee shock, but happy for most parts. He parted and turns on the lights. Ichigo blink few times and saw Ryou staring at her. 'I kiss Ryou. OMG please Kish forgive me ' Ichigo thought. " Hey Ichigo I want to let you in on some thing." He said walk closer to her with every word. " What would that be Ryou." she said backing away of him. He said nothing, but walk closer to her and she kept backing away from him until she was up against(?) the wall. Ryou got close to her and put his lips to her ear. The hot breath made her shiver and not in a good way neither. " I want you to know is that I love you," he whisper and captured her lips with his.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
PIA: done, happy, and sightly good  
Kish: I hate you!  
PIA: I know I know the whole delma with Ryou and Ichigo I know.  
Mew Crystal: Okay now sight of Masaya.  
PIA: That good  
Kish: Why.  
PIA: He hate me and I hate him and That I have vol.6 that I got on 6/24. Well I try to ge part II up soon  
Kish: Wait this was part I


	4. Chapter 3 part II

PIA: HI people.  
Kish: hi /pops in with kilt/  
PIA/groans/ Kish why are you bugging me and Why are you in a kilt?  
Kish: cause  
PIA/phone rings/ Hello...no.no...why? YOU ALL MOST WRECK MY EYES:( / Hang up/  
/sighs/ Okay that's over here is partII of chapter3.  
Kish; who was that  
PIA: You don't even want to know/have a fist by her side with few veins pop out of her head/  
Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did Masaya would be dead!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ch.3 (part 2)  
Kish p.o.v

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

--Two week ago--  
I follow my kitten the funeral I laugh and so of a few girls in the back. (Is there any girls hate Masaya and want him dead besides me?) I was in tree when they went out side to bury him. Some time later I fell asleep on the same branch. I woke up when my love was walking home or somewhere in that matter. (A friend said that) so I follow her to see where she was going. My guess she didn't notice me, because she walk pass me. I follow her to her home. It was late when she got up to her room after finding out her parents isn't home. I enter her room well she was sleeping only to kiss her goodnight.  
--Fast forward--  
I follow her again with no reason. It was that Pai was mad at me. I think it was that the computers were on the bliss again and taking all that anger on me...again, and Tart was hyper. I think it was that big, round, rainbow thingy on the stick. (It's those big lollypops) I was on the tree watch her. I saw she was crying and she wipe the tear out of her eyes as she continue walk to her work. I notice she was early. I couldn't go in the cafe but I could wait outside of her. A few hours later everyone was working hard. Zakuro scares me a bit with her being polite. Later on my guess 8:39 or so I was still in the tree. I wait for some time and finally Ichigo came out the cafe running and... crying? I follow her. Wondering what happen in the cafe.

---------------------------------Ichigo's P.O.V of the last few monments--------------------------  
I just stood there letting Ryou kiss me. ' Please stop...just stop' I thought. I try to push him off but he was too stronger than me and that he held me by the wrists. With no chose I kick him where the sun don't shine. He let me go and I slap him before I left. I ran out the cafe after I got my clothes. I ran and ran until I got to a park. The park had no one in sight. I walk and sat on a bench and cry my heart out. I was hoping to talk to Kish and ask for forgiveness for being unfaithful to him. then I heard someone calling me "Honey" I turn around and I went from shock. Kish was right in front of me in the shadows.

------------------------Normal view---------------------------------------------------------------

Kish was stared to walk to Ichigo." Honey whets wrong? Why are you crying?" He said with a concern tone voice. Ichigo just stare at him with tear come down from her already red eyes. Kish stop in front of her look at her with concern and sadness. " Well if you don't want to tell me its okay...I'll leave you alone" he sadly said as he turns around to leave. Ichigo ran up to him and hug him. Kish turns around to face Ichigo and kiss her on the top of her head. " Can you please tell me why were you crying?" he whispered. " If I tell you will be angry and hate me for my mistake." she said as she cried in Kish's shirt. " I think I can that It.," he said. She backs away from his so she didn't get hurt right away. "Well I got kiss by Ryou." "HE DID WHAT?" he yelled, " AND YOU LET HIM DO THAT!" Ichigo started to cry again. " I'm sorry Kish...I'm sorry... please..forgive Me." she said as she ran off the home with her things. Kish just stares at her leaving form. " All ready did Ichigo... Just come back to me soon." he said. He teleported back to the ship to his room and said to himself quietly " I had you once I don't want to lose you." he walk to his bed and fell asleep.  
Ichigo got home around 9:02. Her parents were home and there was a note.  
_Hi dear  
You're farther and I have a business trip for a few days. Your cousin sea crystal_ (first and last name) _is come over to keep you company. She will be there tomorrow afternoon around 2-2:30.  
Love your loving mother_  
Ichigo went upstairs and took a long, warm shower. (It works if you have a bad or you are sad for some...well according to Sister Idal) she grab he pjs which were a light blue, long sleeve, t-shirt type top with a black cat with pink feather wings on a white cloud and light pink pants saying angel. ' I have to see Kish tomorrow. I better play sick tomorrow so I won't go to work and have not face the funking jerk.' she thought before going to sleep.  
(I can end it here, but I won't. not yet)  
----------------------------------------------------------------At the cafe-------------------------  
Ryou finally got off the floor. He was still in some pain when Ichigo kick him. ' I'll get her one of these days.' he thought evilly (I'm sorry for people liking Ryou) ' just wait Ichigo I will have even...groans... if I have to make you mine.' he try to get up stair to bed to think how to get her to be his.  
----------------------------------------------------------------TBC-----------------------------  
Kish/ still wearing the kilt/ PIA is really sorry for making Ryou evil. Speaking of PIA where she?  
PIA: yes it is...yes it is...yes it is...  
Kish: Who are you?  
PIA: one moment.../ put caller on speaker phone/  
Ryou: no it is not.  
PIA: It was true an elephant seal fell in love with a herd of cows and the farmer put an electoral; fence to protect his cows and the elephant seal came to the same place once a year for a decade.  
Ryou: so what I never heard of it.  
PIA: I saw it on the animal planet.  
Kish: well she will put the next chapter soon...I hope  
PIA: I will Kish and thank for filling for me. And blond dude GO TO HELL! c-c moron. / Hang up/ X3 ( c-c mean bye in my langauge)


	5. Kish forgives his Kitty Kat

PIA: Hi viewers  
Kish: hey PIA what happening in this chapter?  
PIA: You still here.  
Kish: yep :)  
PIA/groans/ great Here ch4 /flipping bangs/  
Kish: one sec can you tell me what happen to your head/pointing to a scar/  
PIA: If I tell you will leave me alone for a day please.  
Kish/nodding/  
PIA/sighs/ when I was 2 some glass fell on my head and now I have the scar to proof it.  
Kish: I feel sorry for you / Hugs PIA/  
PIA: Hey off me I have to do this now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charter 4

(Note this is going to be long and I don't own anything.)

Ichigo was waking up to the sounds of children playing. She looks at her clock. It read 12:30 pm. So she was late to work, but after she went thought she didn't want to back there for some time. She got out of bed and walks down stairs and heard a voice. " Hey there morning head did you finally woke up?" Ichigo turn around and saw a blonde hair with brown highlights girl by look of 16 or 17 year with dark green eyes. She wore a light green tank up and a yellow and brown, wrape round skirt. "Sea? What are doing here?" Ichigo said shockingly. " Well I'm here to watch you and I came a little bit early." Sea said. She stood up and walks to the door grabbing a coat . " Well I going to get some lunch for us I'll be back soon. So in the mean time you can get dress." And with that she left. Ichigo turn to go back up stairs when " Oh before I forget you had a phone call from some one name Mint around 11:30." Sea said as she run off to her car. Ichigo saw the number on the coffee table. It was the café's number. She will call Mint up after she gets out of her pj. She came back down stair wearing a pair of black plants (not jeans) and blue t-shirt with a white long sleeve under it. She sat down on the sofa and started to dial the number.

Mean while on the ship Kish was moping around in his room. ' How am I going to get Ichigo to love me again? How can I" he thought. He tries to think of ways to get Ichigo to like him. ' maybe I should apology to her for yelling at her' he thought as he remembers a day when she admitted that she loved him.

-----------------------------------------flashback----------------------------

_" Well Kish I Love you too." she said in a whisper, but Kish heard it clear as a day. " Y..you do but...I thought." Kish was cut off. " I did you see last week Her broken my heart by cheating on me with a black hair girl name June (my friend who as a crush on him?)." she said looking down blushing. Kish was happy a slightly mad at Masaya for being a cheater. He tiled Ichigo head and kisses her lightly_…

-----------------------------------end-------------------------------

he got off his bed and went to go see Ichigo…that if he can find her. Back with Ichigo. She was still trying to get a hold of Mint. Finally she got a hold of someone.

"**Hello this is Café mew mew"  
**" Hello…how am I speaking to?"  
" **This is Lettuce. Why ?"  
**" Its me Ichigo. Is Mint there?"  
" **Hi Ichigo yes is here. Why are you not here at work?"  
**" That's why I'm calling. I'm going to tell Mint why since she called me at home."  
" **One Moment please."  
**Ichigo waited for some time (bold print is the person on the other side of the line) until Mint picked up the phone.  
" **Hello Mint speaking."  
**" Hi Mint its me."  
" **ICHIGO! WHY ARE YOU HERE AT WORK? YOU ARE 3 HOURS LATE!"  
**" I know, but I'm not coming to work for a few days**,"  
**" **Why? "  
**" Because…Ryou scares me to death by almost raping me." Ichigo started to cry.  
" **Oh… I'm so sorry. I come over after work" **Mint whisper.  
" Thanks. I got to go."  
Sea came to the same room that Ichigo was in. she brought some hot meso soup and sushi ( use your imagination) for them.

---------------------At the café during the phone call in Ryou's POV-----------------------

Everyone was working hardest since Ichigo wasn't there today. I notice that she here when it was an hour after we open the café. When the phone rang around 12:52 I was going to answer it, but Lettuce answers the phone first. I went over to the kitchen door since I was in the kitchen. I over heard that Ichigo want to talk to Mint since she was the first call her. I was going to before she did so I can hear her voice speaking to me. I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation, but Mint us going to her house after work. " hey Mint may come with you to see Ichigo." I said " uhh no I want you to go. I mean is that you would yell at her.' she said as she ran to Zakuro. I had to think of a plan to get Ichigo back to the café. I went up to my room and thought up a plan. A few minutes I did. Apparently I have to wait. The plan is that I wait until Ichigo felt safe enough to come bake to the café and I take her than. So in the mean time I will 'check up' on her 'til than.

-----------------------------------------------normal view--------------------------------------

With Kish, he tries look in for Ichigo. He went to park than to the café. According to Mint she was home. Kish teleported to her room. He heard some laughing down stairs. So he waited by her bedroom door from the inside, which was a bad idea because in 15 minutes later she came to her room hitting him with the door. " YOW " she heard a yell. She turns around and saw Kish holding his nose. " Kish what are you doing here?" she ask him. " HEY COS ARE YOU OKAY?" Sea yelled from down stairs " YES SEA I JUST HIT MY TOE WITH THE BED." Ichigo yelled out of her room. Kish got up form the door so Ichigo could shut it. " Tell me Kish why are you here?" she ask again. " I'm here to apology to you for yelling at you." He said as he step to her. he grabs her into a hug and whispered " I'm sorry that I yelled at you and I forgive you for your sins after all I love you and it wasn't your fault." Ichigo was happy that he forgave her. So in returned she gave his a kiss on the cheek. Kish's face turns pink and kissed her back on the lips lightly

--------------------------------------TBC--------------------------------------------------------------

PIA: Okay that was ch4  
Kish/ sobbing/  
PIA: Okay I won't be updating for the next week because I will be in Maine.  
Kish: Thank you for having me forgave my kitty cat.  
PIA: Your welcome. I will have the next chapter as soon I get back from Maine and I soooooooooooooo soooooooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy fir making Ryou evil. I had no else to make evil this is a Kish/Ichigo fic, I did killed Masaya, and I can't put up a male character in this late of the fic of course seacrystal is different.

Sea's bio

Sea crystal  
Age: 16-17  
Gender: female  
Grade: 12th  
Likes: seeing her family, sing, going out with friends, play on the Internet, apples pies.  
Dislikes: homework, boys except for her friends, mints.  
Height: 6ft 4inchs  
Secrets: she know that Ichigo is in fact a mew mew but she never told anyone that.  
That's it now I'm out.  
Kish: can I come with you to Maine?  
PIA: NO! please review.


	6. Chapter 5

PIA: hey  
Kish/glaring/  
PIA: Still mad at me for not taking you to Maine wth me.  
Kish: that and I been reading your reviews.  
PIA: stop reading them. Here is chapter 5 and I hope its ok and sorry for late updating.  
Kish: Please shut-up  
PIA: you leave me alone and...who stole my lunch? Oh and whoever is Spaceman Spiff is please tell me who in hell is Mary Sue?  
disclamer: I don't own TMM  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
last:  
**Ichigo was happy that he forgave her. So in returned she gave his a kiss on the cheek. Kish's face turns pink and kissed her back on the lips lightly**

CH 5

After a few mintues later a knock came on Ichigo's door " Hey Ichigo can I come in to see you?" It was Mint. " One moment Mint." Ichigo shouted. " Kish move it." she said pushing him to the window. " Ok I see you later then Honey." Kish said with a smirk and kiss her on the head. " Kish please don't call me that. Now if we do get marry you can call me that kay." Ichigo said as her cheek turn beet red. " Than we should get marry once you are 19." He said as he went to the ship. Mint came in and the first thing she did was ran up to Ichigo and gave her a big bear hug. " Hey Mint I like that the fact you care for me and you are giving me a hug, but can you let go of me cause I can't breath." Ichigo mange to say to her blue haired friend. Mint let go of Ichigo and sat on the bed. " sorry I was glad you were okay and..." she got cut off and started to cry. Mint was really worry that Ichigo didn't came in to work. She thought Ichigo was ill or hurt, but never thought any thing like this and this wasthe reason Mint was cry like a smallboywho lost his ball. Ichigo gave her a hug. " and I'm...I'm sorry Ryou try to...to rape you.? Mint said in between sobs. Ichigo let go of Mint. She really did care for her as a friend. Some time later Ichigo went down to get some cookies and hot chocolate for them. After a few talk about work and an argument about sometime with a hippo when there was another knock upon Ichigo's door. " come in " They shouted. It was Lettuce with starwberry cupcakes. She was worry about Ichigo too. They talk about work and another augument about some about monkeysand around 4:28 they left and Ichigo was going to her desk to do some homework (hey yesterday was Friday.)and fell asleep around 6:47. (so she did about 2 hours and 17 minues of homework) Kish came by around 7:10 and saw a 'sleeping like a baby' red head on her desk. Kish just chuckle a bit and pick her up and tuck her in bed. Kish sat on the floor and just watch her sleep. ' She looks like an angel sleeping like that' he thought and then went back to the ship. Once up there he ran into Pai. Kish just walk past him. " Don't walk a way from Kisshu." Pai said clamly and a wee bit anger in his voice. " What do you want Pai?" Kish ask his friend. " All I want to know is why do you keep seeing that low-down bitch of a human?" Pai ask him in a serious tone. " Ichigo not a 'low-down bitch of a human'. She is someone I love and hold very dear to me and if you insult her again I'll personly kill you." Kish told him. He was very angery at Pai to say such nasty things about HIS Ichigo. Pai's eyes grew wide at what Kish saidand with that Kish left Pai to stare. Kish went to his room and fell asleep on the floor.He had a lovely dream with him and Ichigo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kish: Ice-chan is not herefor a moment please leave a message after the beep.  
PIA: very funny Kish. I hope you like it. sorry it's short.  
Kish: found your lunch I see.  
PIA:yes Masaya took it. Now the next chapter started with Kish's dream.  
Kish; and it will be?  
Viewers: You have to find out like the rest of us.


	7. Chapter 6

PIA: Hello  
Tart: what  
PIA: why you here?  
Tart: Kish is sick and what I mean sick I mean lovesick. Anyhow he told me to keep you company.  
PIA: You not going to bug me or anything?  
Tart: Not if want me to.  
PIA: NO!...Why change of altitude?  
Tart: …  
PIA: Don't answer. Anyway here is the next chapter. And what I said last time it starts with Kish's dream.  
Tart: Princess Iceangel doesn't own anything but this song.  
PIA: Okay first PIA and second how you know there will be song in here?  
Tart: …  
PIA: you looked at my script didn't you.  
Tart: I'm dead.  
PIA: no you ask me before you did it again. Here we go... I sound like Mario!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter6 

----Kish's dream----------------------  
Kish was walking alone in the dark, starry, clear night sky at a clearing in a forest. In the clearing there was a river ran right though and fireflies flutter around the trees and near the river. Near the river there was a lone young woman with red hair and brown eyes wearing a sleeveless white gown. She had her hair up in two buns with teardrop like beads run down. Kish started to drool, but stop to notice the young girl was looking at him. Kish walks up to her a sat down next to her staring at the river. Kish turned his head looking at his red head angel who was staring at the silver river. " Hi angel, what are you doing here alone? He asks her. She looked at him than turn to the beautiful river again. " Ichigo is there something wrong?" he asks. Ichigo look at him and said " Kish I love you and you know it, but I need help and.…" She stops there and kisses Kish. Kish returns the kiss and holding her tightly and lovingly. After one minute they broke a part and Kish was about to talk  
-------------------End--------------

Kish woke up in his bed. " What the...What an odd dream." he mutter to himself. He went back to sleep after he looked around and saw it was okay.

-----------------------------------------------------------  
In the morning of the next day Ichigo went to school as normal, but today she forces herself to go to her job and she prayed that it was going to be all right. One hour and ten minutes of running she got there with ten minutes to spear. Mint and Lettuce were shock. Not only was Ichigo was here early, but that she was HERE! (You know what I mean) " Ichigo why are you here today?" They ask at once, " I was think that I will go to work and try to get over what had happen." She told them as went to restroom unnoticed Ryou was in the shadows smiling evilly. After the cafe closed only Ichigo and Mint was left. " Hey Mint can you stay here for a while I have to take the trash out, and I need a ride home?" Ichigo ask her blue haired friend. Mint just nod. She figured it would be best that she was here just in case Ryou try to rape her friend again. Ichigo was in her school uniform take the trash to a near by dumpster. Just as she put the bag in the dumpster she felt an arm around her hip and a hand over her mouth. Ryou pulled her behind a tree and was kissing her neck and moving upward. Ichigo couldn't move and she was trying too. Ryou ignore her attempt to get out of his grasp. Inside the cafe Mint was waiting for Ichigo. She looks outside out the window to the sky it was getting late. When she looks down on the ground she saw a blonde boy with a what it looks like a red hair girl up agents(?) a tree. Mint gasps and ran out the door. Just than Kish, who was floating 'overhead' of the city with a daze look in his eyes, heard some one yelling " RYOU STOP IT YOU ARE HURTING HER!" It was Mint who was yelling at Ryou, who was holding a crying Ichigo tight. Kish's blood was boiling and went down on earth. Mint on the other hand was scared and mad. Mad at Ryou for hurting her friend and scared for Ichigo. Than she notice Kish behind the tree. For once she was happy to see him. In a flash Ichigo was free from Ryou in Kish's arms. " I'll take her home. You can take him inside." with take Kish turn around and out of sight. Mint was going inside leaving a unconscious Blondie there. She understood what Kish said, but what Ryou just did she didn't want to bring inside just let him stay out there in the cold.

----------------------------With Kish and Ichigo------------------------------------------  
Ichigo was crying her eyes out while Kish was taking her home. No one was in so Kish teleported inside and put her on her bed. Kish's heart broke in some many pieces when he saw his angel crying. He sat on the bed and sings a little lullaby.

_' My sweet little star  
Please don't cry  
I'm here For you.'_

_' My dearest angel  
Please sleep tight  
And have little fireflies  
Sing to you.'_

_'The wind is gone  
And the sun id going down.'_

_'The moon is here  
To put you under Its light.'_

Ichigo started to nod off as Kish sings. (did any body knows he could sing?)

_'My lovely butterfly  
Lay your head down  
On the green grass.'_

_'Have your dreams  
Fill you up with happiness.'_

_'My dearest angel  
Go to sleep and have  
Your dreams with love.'_

_'Since you are  
My little star of  
Hope and love.'_

And with that Ichigo was fast asleep and Kish gave her a kiss on the forehead and went back on the ship.  
-----------------------------------TBC-----------------------------------------------------  
PIA: there you go and sorry for the late-updating and being short.  
Kish: I'm here PIA: Where did Tart go?  
Kish: Home.  
PIA: Okay / looking at him weird/ I'll up-date soon and please e-mail me if you like my song. its bluedolphin974 at yahoo . com


	8. Chapter 7

PIA: Sorry for a late up-dating  
Kish: Why am I still here?  
PIA: 'cause you are you and you come here to bug the hell out of me.  
Kish: is that a good thing.  
PIA: no it's not. Anyway here the chapter.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

! WARING WARING THIS IS SHORT WARING !

Ch 7 (This whole chippy is in Kish's pov)

When I got on the ship after leaveing Ichigo to sleep.I went into my room. I lay on my bed looking at a photo, in ared frame with strawberries on the corners,of Ichigo I took without her knowledge two years back. I can help to fell guilt that I can't help Ichigo with that-that blonde hair basted. I tried to sleep get some sleep, But I can't. One is I could hear the voice in my head crying and two Tart was yelling about 'Why dose Pudding not cry.' I sigh and face the ceiling thinking about the first time I met Ichigo. A blush grew on my face and I shook it off. I felt like I should kill Ryou (Which won't happen!). Maybe I can ask Pai for help...then again maybe not. I can't deal with the insults toward Ichigo. My Ichigo to say. Anyway I went to earth to clear my mind. I pass the cafe and I growl at the thought of the basted up there thinking a way to... I stop that thought and teleported out. I went to the park. I sat down next to an old cherry blossom tree and stared at the star fill sky. I let my guilt and worry float away. I then heard a loud voice with a temper. " HEY BASTERD!" I turn slightly to see who this person was. It was Ryou. I smirk and turn fully. " So what do you want? You try to hurt my Kitty again." I said to him. " Your Kitty? Don't make me laugh she doesn't love you and you know It." he told me. That made by blood boil. " How would you know?" I ask him. " I know and that's all you need to know"  
------------------------------------TBC-----------------------------------------------------  
PIA: next and maybe last chapter soon.  
Kish: **Last? **/ in a sqeaky voice/  
PIA: Well I'm not sure yet, but I let you soon okay.  
Kish: last.  
PIA: Kish you... never mind anyways I haven't decided yet so don't count chickens before they hatch.  
Kish: what this have to do with chickens?  
PIA: It was a figure of speech. I'm being silly.


	9. fight part I

PIA: Hi.  
Kish: last?  
PIA: Kish Shut up with it! I told you we plus all the mews, Pia, Tart, Ryou, Masaya and if any athors and veiwers would to add thing after this chapter we are going to disgust about the last chapter.  
Kish: Oh,  
PIA: here. sorryit's going to beshort until I can figure out next chapter with your help of course.  
disclaimer: I don't own.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

The last time we left the two Kish was at the frozen wast land that is a park, while Ryou was about 3 feet away from him with his hands cross and an evil smirk across his face. "What do you want?" Kish ask as he turn fully into view ready to fight. Ryou just stood there and said " Leave Ichigo alone." "Alone? why? so you can have her." Kish told him with anger in his voice. " That is what my plan is." Ryou told him. You see Ryou was and still is in love with Ichigo since he laid his eyes on her. And some how he end up with a mantal illness that turned him what heis now. An evil lustful person.(I heard about it but I don't know if it's true.)" Tell me why are you going after Ichigo?" Kish ask him really wanting answers for this behaver. "If you want to know why I act this way is because...it's out of lust" The evil dude told the angry dude. " Lust? Why do you lust over Ichigo like that?" Kish ask him mad as hell. " Easy, wait for a few months of dreams and watching longly at her will do it." the bastard told Kish. Kish had it. He can't take hearing the lustful blonde anymore. Kish lauch himself on Ryou and pined him to the ground. " You sick human bastard. You can't think about Ichigo that way." Kish growled. Ryou just smirk and kick Kish off him. " If a fight you want. Then you will get a fight." the blonde told. Unaware of Ichigo walking to the park to clear her mind. Ichigo lookwest and saw Kish and Ryou fighting. Ichigo was scard. Not 'cause Ryou might kill Kish or Kish will kill Ryou it's because she didn't like it when two people trying to kill period. Ichigo ran up to the area, but didn't dare to interfer(?) with the fight. she watch in horror as Kish got up from the grown and punch Ryou in the head.' Kish please be careful.' Ichigo thought.

--------------------------------------------------------TBC---------------------------------------------------  
PIA: I'M RUNNIN' OUT OF IDEAS!  
Kish: Well veiwer help Ice-chan.  
PIA: Kish are you begging?  
Kish: YES! 'cause I don't want to end.  
PIA:Kish. So like I saidif you have any thing or ideas please e-mail meor sent a review.


	10. fight part II

PIA: HI! Thank you blackcat, Mew Kyo, and KishxIchigo4lyffor your ideas.  
Kish: It's not going to be the last.  
PIA: Don't mind him he happy that it's not going to be over just yet.  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.  
note: I SUCK WRITING FIGHTING SCENES  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10 Fight part II

Ryou and Kish were in a fighting stance. The wind blew a few dead cherry blossoms and snow fakes. After a minute Kish pounds on Ryou into the snow. Ryou was on his back and kick Kish off him into a tree. Kish's back landed on a rock instead, but he got back on him feet and got his swords (I forgot what they were called.) ready for when Ryou was about attack next. Ryou look like a crazy cat on drugs. Ryou grab a near by dead stick and lunge at Kish, and miss him. Kish attack and miss him by a hair, but he cut Ryou's shirt and lead a small cut on his back...bleeding slightly. Ryou lunge again and hit Kish in the gut. Kish got back up again and jump up in the tree. " Get down here you chicken." The blonde told him. Kish said nothing, but look down on the earth with hatred to the boy. Kish then jumps out the way when Ryou attack him. Ryou attack again, but miss Kish by a hair. Ichigo watch the fight. She couldn't move, But why?

Fear...Fear of loosing Kish or Ryou

Cold... The wind was blowing a icy wind.

Or anger... Angry with herself of not seeing this coming.

Ichigo continue to watch the horror in front of her. Kish lunge an attack at Ryou, but cut him in the arm. Ryou stop in his tracks holding his bleeding arm while Kish startred to attack Ryou again. Ryou dodge his attack and right kick him into a dying oak tree. Kish got back up to his feet coughing up some blood. Ryou lunge another attack and knock Kish into the same tree losing one of his swords. Ryou notice it and grab it and aim it to his heart. Ichigo notice it and ran as fast as she can. She stop in between them arms wide. " Ryou stop it." She told him. " Ichigo, Get out of the way." he said " It's between him and me." Ichigo didn't move. " I don't care. You don't have a right to..." She got slap in the face and she landed on the ground. " You little bitch. I'll teach you some manners." He told he as he got on top of her. " Get off me you sick jurk." She scream. Ryou on the other hand was sucking on her left earlobe. " She said get off her." Kish said as he kick him off Ichigo unconscious. Kish help Ichigo up and held her in a hug. " What are we going to do?" Kish ask his love. Ichigo got out her cellphone and call _911._After ten minutes the poilce came and ask some questions. Then took the unconscions blond away. Ichigo look up to see Kish smiling at her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
PIA: the final Chapter in this fic is coming soon.  
Kish: WHAT!  
PIA: Then there will be a sequel next.


	11. final

PIA: Okay here is the final chapter to 'The Valentine Gift'. Kish get off my leg.  
Kish: No I won't.  
PIA: Well here you are.  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Final Chapter/Chapter 10/11

(Ichigo's POV)

It had been ten years when Kish got in the fight with Ryou. Kish and I got marry when I was nineteen. I remembered it very well.

A week after the fight between Ryou and Kish. Kish had to go home for a few years and told me to wait for him. So I did for four years. During the time I was work, going to school, and so on. I grew missing him every hour on the hour. Mint had told me Ryou went to "Juvy"(?) and told every one I was dating Kish. I was so embarrass in my life. On February 14th Kish came back and propose to me when he got on earth. We got married a year later.

So here we are I still leave on earth. We have two children one a girl name Pomme and a boy name Noir, but they are with their father at his home planet. Pomme is three and Noir is two. Pomme has red hair with gold color eyes and human ears while Noir has green hair brown color eyes and point ears. We live happily. The kids will go with their father to his planet while I stay home. I still work at the café with the others. Mint is getting married next month to a guy name Mitch. Zakuro is married to Keiichiro. Pudding has a new home for her sisters and brothers. Lettuce is become graceful as the days go by. Kish and I with the kids live at my old house for one my parents move up north and two there was no way I will live on Kish's home planet, not that I have the a problem with it. Any way I will go with Kish to his home planet on the holidays. Oh I do get very annoyed with Kish when he does something stupid and things like that.

FIN

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
PIA: There you go.  
Kish: I hate you so much.  
PIA: Cry me up a river why do ya. Sorry it's short.


End file.
